High Voltage
"High Voltage" is the eighth episode of the eighth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred-fourth episode of the series. It first aired December 1, 2014. Summary Detective Murdoch and the constables must investigate Thomas Edison Senior and Thomas Edison Junior when a man is found electrocuted in a hotel room. Detective Murdoch investigates the apparent murder of an inventor who is found sitting in a chair he invented. That chair was meant to provide a mild electrical current as a rejuvenation technique but Dr. Grace is certain that he was in fact electrocuted. He had a young woman with him the night he died but the investigation leads him to inventor Thomas Edison and the main suspect - his son Thomas Edison Jr. Meanwhile, the mayor tells Inspector Brackenreid to speak to Murdoch about Julia's plans to run in the upcoming election - fully expecting he will exercise his authority as her husband. Murdoch makes it clear to everyone that he has no intention of interfering and will support Julia in her campaign. Character Revelations * William is almost more enthusiastic than Julia about her running for office and tells Julia, "We are husband and wife, we stand together no matter what comes our way." * For Dr. Grace, Julia is very impressive and has always been an inspiration to her. Continuity * The scene of the crime is a room at the Windsor House Hotel for the first time. When told of the crime, Murdoch says he'll fetch his bicycle from the hotel stables, Crabtree tells him, "Well, you shouldn't need your bicycle, sir. The murder was here. Room 206." * This is the third appearance of Mayor Clarkson, the first was in Murdoch and the Cloud of Doom. * Julia tells Emily that she is withdrawing from the election, stating "I'' bring a lot of controversy with me''." But when pressed by Emily, she explains, "What I do directly impacts upon William. I have to take that into consideration." Thus, closing the matter. * First time the Penny Arcade is seen. * This is the second appearance of Mr. Rico, the first was in Murdoch Au Naturel. Historical References * This is the second appearance of Thomas Alva Edison, the first was in The Filmed Adventures of Detective William Murdoch. * References to various inventions on display at the Medical Exhibition and Emporium in Toronto circa 1902. * Margaret Haile the first woman to run for legislative office in Canada returns in this episode. Trivia * In a beginning scene where William Murdoch and Julia Ogden are having breakfast, Murdoch grabbed a toasted slice of bread (sliced by the hotel cook, no doubt). Manufactured sliced bread was not sold until 1928. Notable Quotes : William to Julia: "Let's not let society constrain us, Julia, no matter what the consequences. We're a modern couple living in a modern world." Errors * The signature of Thomas Alva Edison shown at the beginning of the episode is different than the signature shown to Thomas Edison Sr. later in the episode. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Tamara Hope as Edna Brooks Nicole Underhay as Margaret Haile Percy Hynes White as Simon Brooks David Storch as Thomas Edison Gerry Mendicino as Mr. Rico David Huband as Mayor Clarkson Guest Cast Sara Mitich as Lillian Moss Scott Beaudin as Thomas Edison Jr Shiva Negar as Anna Rico Kerry Griffin as Mr. McBride Daniel Beirne as Mr. Mansfield Barna Moricz as Frederick Longfellow Uncredited Cast Gallery 808 High Voltage Penny Arcade.PNG|The Penny Arcade|link=Penny Arcade Category:Season Eight Category:Season Error